1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary pneumatic tools. In particular, the present invention relates to a portable air angle head random orbital unit which can be attached to a polisher, sander or eraser head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The portable air angle head grinder is one of the most useful tools in manufacturing and service industries. Portable air angle head grinders are most commonly used because of their many advantages such as using pollutionless compressed air as a power source and because they are safe to use. In addition, they require fewer parts, they have a low cost and are easy to maintain. Portable air angle head grinders are often used in work places because of their convenience and flexibility. By modifying the portable air angle head grinder, it can be used in different situations by simply interchanging the grinder head to a polisher, sander or eraser head.
The prior art portable air angle head grinder is designed to have a circular rotation on its grinder head. It will be desirable to modify the portable air angle head grinder to be utilized with a polisher, sander or eraser head and eliminate the standard circular rotation and have a unique random orbital rotation for improved performance.